1r5
"OH SHIT HE'S GOT A LASER-" - Alinivar 1r5 is a user of Drooodle. Below are their OCs. Alinivar / 1r5 Alinivar Remainder "1r5 Haedron" Genesis, a Xyssonian T-5, named after the account name. Possesses a very high intelligence and the powers to fly and resize himself. Appearance Mishmash of colour - Blue head & hair, green shirt with a symbol on it, blue & pink arms, one of them having a purple band across it, and yellow pants. He has no skeleton, and no hands & feet. Personality Unstable - Very, very grumpy, or unusually happy. Cloaky "Cloaky "Cloaky" Something", Formerly "The Artist", 1r5's current main OC, a "magic being of shadows" who created Alinivar and his species from MAAAAAGIC! Apparently super important in a whole weird story 1r5(artist) made. Appearance Wears a red cloak with a yellow amulet-like thing with a symbol on it. Has a part of her purple hair curling out of her cloak. Personality Very mysterious-acting, although shown to be able to make jokes. Sometimes sarcastic. Boxy '''Boxy the Boxhead '''is a living cube on the planet of Giomet, wielding a magic sword. Accidentally wiped out most life by covering the planet in his tears, but traveled back in time while attempting to find out who he is, where he is, why he exists, and WHAT THE FUCKING HELL THAT PURPLE GOOP IS? Appearance A cube with "you" written on it with 4 floating cubes around him acting as feet and hands. The main cube is adaptive - It can use rocks as eyes. Personality Boxy is a blank slate - He can be interpreted as anything. Cerue '''Cerue Zadeth '''is a fugitive from the planet of Eiusmod, who used a spaceship to escape from her home planet. Very resourceful. Last seen on the planet Giomet, where Boxy came from. Appearance Sapient cat-like creature without a tail. Wears something similar to the Zero Suit from Metroid. Personality Timid at most times, but can get real serious real fast. 1r5's other OCs W.D. Gobstopper "YOU GET YOUR ATOMS RIPPED THROUGH TIME AND SPACE AND STILL BE FINANCIALLY STABLE SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE" MINERVA (Battle and Transport robot line) Kind, yet deadly robots built by Alinivar. Connected to a hivemind in the Flux. Minerva Bits (Person) Alinivar's deceased friend, a ghost put into a robot (See: Assistance Bots), although she's more kept around as a friend to Alinivar. Sickingly kind. Assistance Bots Robots built by Alinivar, built to perform experiments, build various things, maintain the structures in the Flux, etc. Connected to the internet. Each of them also have an unique A.I. Roamer An unintentional side-effect from Cloaky's magic - Once a being made of flux, Roamer got so distorted and contorted that his physical body gave up, leaving him a ghost. Also, laser eyes. Quartsizine Sectum Golem from the planet of Noctus. Former general of an army, often seen as the would-be saviour of the planet. Thought to be murdered by a cloaked individual. Iota and the Wisp A duo of a Loremian who "ran away from home" and a severed Wisp. Iota only listens to the Wisp. Kestrel Alinivar's giant pet bird, made from the Flux. Able to shoot lasers out of her beak. Tektite Alinivar's brother. Lost in space. Gigantic Murderous Robot Alinivar's favourite mech - A giant mech, surrounded with a forcefield, equipped with a giant laser sword and a rotary pulse cannon. Category:Humanoid OCs Category:Hybrid OCs Category:Anthropomorphic OCs Category:Power OCs Category:Humaniod OCs Category:Alien OCs